Trunks (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Trunks (トランクス) is the eldest son of Vegeta and Bulma & the older brother of Bulla. he first appears in Dragon Ball Z. he also appears in Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT. Trunks also appears in the fan-manga Dragon Ball SF, now married to Mai and the father of Bokk. he is later the grandfather of Bulma Leigh and the Great Grandfather of Vegeta Jr. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Android Saga through Cell Games Saga' Trunks is born to Vegeta and Bulma in the 766 Age. A year later, he is introduced to the Z Fighters as they fight against the Androids and much later meets his future counterpart, Future Trunks. in one incident, he is even saved along with his mother, Bulma and Yajirobe by Future Trunks from an attack from Dr. Gero. During the waiting period to participate in the Cell Games, he pulls on Future Trunks' hair in a playful matter. One month after the defeat of Cell, Trunks takes his first steps much to his family's surprise. 'Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (Movie)' During the nine day wait for the Cell Games, Trunks is at a picnic with his family along with most of the Z Fighters until they are interrupted by the appearance of the Saiyan, Paragus, who has come to ask his father Vegeta to become the New King of all Saiyans on Planet New Vegeta and defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan. 'Bojack Unbound (Movie)' After the defeat of Cell, Trunks, along with his mother Bulma observes the Intergalactic Tournament as Future Trunks and the Z Fighters compete and later fight against Bojack and his mercenaries. 'Great Saiyaman Saga Through Kid Buu Saga' Seven years later, Trunks grows up in times of peace as a family along with Vegeta and Bulma. Even at a young age, he undergoes training with his father, Vegeta. Trunks eventually ascends into a Super Saiyan and is strong for his age. During the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Trunks and Goten competes in the Junior Division and easily fights through the competition until they face one another in a match. After winning the Junior Division and becoming the Junior World Champion, he and Hercule have a match, who he easily defeats, but the crowd believes that Hercule allowed him to win only because he is still a child. During the Adult Division, Trunks and Goten disguised themselves as the contestant Mighty Mask in order to compete with the adults. After most of the fighters leave with Supreme Kai, a battle royal takes place Trunks and Goten fight against Android 18 together until their identity is found out, forcing them to be disqualified by the Announcer. Much later, Trunks and Goten learn of the monster Majin Buu from Videl, and flys off towards the fight in excitement for a chance to help save the world. Much later they arrive at the battlefield and witnesses Majin Buu eat Dabura and much later fight against Vegeta, much to Trunks' excitement. After Vegeta starts to lose the fight, Trunks jumps in the fight to save his dad from Majin Buu with Goten. Vegeta then tells Trunks to take care of his mother, and that he has made him proud before knocking him and Goten out. Much later on Kami's Lookout, Trunks and Goten learns of Vegeta and Gohan's death at the hands of Majin Buu and begins to train under Goku and later Piccolo in order to learn the Fusion Dance Technique in order to defeat Majin Buu and save the Earth. After failing to defeat Majin Buu, who has now transformed into Super Buu, they later observe as Gohan (who they thought at first was dead earlier) fight against Super Buu and are later absorbed by Super Buu as Gotenks along with Piccolo. Much later, Trunks is saved from inside Buu's body thanks to Goku, but dies when the Earth is destroyed by Kid Buu along with Gohan, Piccolo and Goten. Trunks, along with everyone else, is later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and helps contribute to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb in order to defeat Majin Buu. Sometime afterwards he attends a party at Capsule Corp. with his family and friends. Ten years after the defeat of Majin Buu, Trunks is now a teenager and now has a younger sister named Bulla and he is later forced by his father to compete in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. He, along with the others later watches as Goku fights against the Human reincarnation of Kid Buu, Uub. Before Goku departs in order to train Uub, he instructs Trunks and Goten to keep up with their training and that Uub and Pan will be looking to them for guidance. 'Wrath of the Dragon (Movie)' Some months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Trunks befriends an alien swordsman named Tapion who is set free after using the Dragon Balls. He later fights against the monster Hirudegarn along with the Z Fighters. for a short time, Trunks and Goten uses the Fusion Technique to form Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and overpowers the monster until the Hirudegarn transforms and knocks Gotenks out with a single punch, causing the fusion to end. Much later, Trunks tries to attack Hirudegarn with Tapion's sword until he is stopped by Goku, who eventually manages to defeat the monster as a Super Saiyan 3 using a Dragon Fist. Before Tapion leaves in a time machine built by Bulma, Trunks is given Tapion's sword as a keepsake, saying that he feels that it has always belonged to him and bids farewell. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!! (OVA Jump Special)' Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Trunks along with his family attend a banquet held by Hercule. Trunks and Goten fight against two former henchmen of Frieza's Army, Abo and Kado, after meeting his uncle, Tarble and his aunt-in-law, Gure. Trunks and Goten later fuses into Gotenks after Abo and Kado fuse into Aka. Aka is eventually easily defeated by Goku and they all return back to the banquet. 'Dream 9: Super Collaboration (Special):' Trunks appears in this Dragon Ball Z, Toriko & One Piece Special along with most of the fighter and fight in a tournament and much later against a monster known as okami. 'Dragon Ball Super:' 'Battle of Gods Saga through Resurrection F Saga:' Six months after the defeat of Kid Buu, Trunks goes on a vacation trip with his family after helping goten get a wedding present for Gohan and Videl. Afterwards he attends Bulma's birthday party on the cruise ship along with his family and friends. after a fight against Beerus breaks out he fuse with goten to fight as gotenks and is easily defeated. he later helps Goku become a Super Saiyan God along with Vegeta, Gohan, Videl and Goten. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Through Baby Saga' Five years later, Trunks is now the president of Capsule Corp. He is forced by Vegeta to go with Goku into space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls now scattered across the universe. During their journey into space, Trunks helps Goku and Pan fight against various foes such as Lord Don Kee on Planet Imecka, the Luud Order on Planet Luud and much later the Sigma Force on planet M2. After learning of Dr. Myuu's greatest threat known as Baby, he tries to destroy the machine mutant before it is activated but fails in doing so and tries to defeat him along with Goku and Pan. Much later after saving a mysterious boy and recovering another Black Star Dragon Ball, Trunks' body is taken over by Baby, but he later forces Baby out of his body. After the search for the remaining Black Star Dragon Balls is finally completed, they return back to Earth and learn that Baby has enslaved the entire planet under his control and Trunks is once again taken over by Baby. After being cured by the Sacred Water thanks to Kibito Kai, Trunks helps revive Goku's Super Saiyan 4 power along with Gohan, Goten and Pan and later watches as Goku finally defeats Baby and save Vegeta. He later helps evacuate Earth to Planet New Tuffle due to the Black Star Dragon balls being used once again. Much after the Earth is restored by the Namekian Dragon Balls, Trunks attends a party at Capsule Corp with his family and friends. 'Super 17 Saga Through Shadow Dragon Saga' A year later, Trunks continues to be the president of Capsule Corp. and later sneaks off to observe the 30th Tenkaichi Budokai as Goku compete in the Junior Division and as Pan, Majuub and Hercule compete in the Adult Division. Some time afterwards, while on his way to Goku's house from work, he encounters Android 17, and is defeated by him and learns of a portal between Hell and Earth being opened up by the two Android 17's. Trunks save Goten from Yakon, and together they easily defeat Android 19. Trunks, Goten and Majuub later fight against the Saibamen and later fight against Super Android 17 until they are all easily defeated one by one. After the fight with Super 17 is finally over, Vegeta takes Trunks back to Capsule Corp to recover from his injuries. Much later, Trunks, along with Goku, Pan and Giru search for the Dragon Balls to repair all the damage caused. He along his family and friends witness the Black Smoke Shenron being released from the Dragon Balls and learns about the overuse of them over the years from Kibito Kai and Old Kai. Trunks later fights against Syn Shenron and later helps revive Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers along with Gohan and Goten. He later trys to hold Omega Shenron off with Gohan and Goten as Goku and Vegeta fuse as Super Saiyan 4's to create Gogeta. After the failure of Gogeta, he watches as Goku and Vegeta are defeated and later fights against Omega Shenron in a final battle with Vegeta, Gohan and Goten until Goku finally defeats him with a Universal Spirit Bomb. Trunks is last seen telling Pan that the Dragon Balls will come back after the Earthlings have proven that they can take care of themselves without them. 'Dragon Ball SF ' 'Generation Saga Through 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai Saga:' Seven years later, Trunks is still seen as the president of Capsule Corp and is still living in West City with his parents along with his sister Bulla and little brother Buma, who was born during the seven year gap. Trunks has now decided to also started to focus a bit more on his training as well. One day during a sparring match against Gohan and Goten, their fight is interrupted when Goku finally returns back to Earth. Trunks, along with everyone else goes to Kami's Lookout to greet Goku soon afterwards. 'Techniques and Abilities' Flight: The ability to fly with the use of Ki. Ki Blast: The most basic forms of Ki Blasts. Ki Sense: The ability to sense ki. Afterimage Technique: A defensive technique used by Trunks. Wild Sense: A more advanced version of the Afterimage Technique used by Trunks. Double Buster: A Full Power Energy Wave. Trunks first used this attack at the 25th World Martial Art Tournament. Vision Smash: Trunks punches the enemy in the face and teleports behind to kick them in the back. Trunks first used this against Goten in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Big Tree Cannon: This attack is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, though scaled down in power. Trunks first performed this energy attack as Mighty Mask against Android 18 in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Energy Burst: A Full Power Energy Barrage Wave used by Trunks. Kamehameha: Trunks never displayed the knowledge of how to use this attack in the original manga, however he performs it in Dragon Ball Z Movie 11: Bio Broly along with Goten. Best Friend Kamehameha: Trunks and Goten performed a Super Kameheameha together in Dragon Ball Z Movie 11: Bio Broly. Multiple Kamehameha: Trunks, Goten and Krillin perform a Super Kamehameha altogether in Dragon Ball Z Movie 11: Bio Broly. Trunks later uses the Multiple Kamehameha along with Goku and Pan in order to defeat General Rilldo in Dragon Ball GT during the Baby Saga. Big Tree Cannon - Kamehameha: A combination of Trunks's Big Tree Cannon and Goten's Super Kamehameha. It was used to defeat Bio Broly once and for all in Dragon Ball Z Movie 11: Bio Broly. Fusion Dance: The ability for two beings to become one. Trunks learned this technique from Goku and Piccolo along with Goten during the Majin Buu Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Brave Cannon: A pure white energy sphere used by Trunks to kill Mutchy in Dragon Ball GT during the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. Buster Cannon: Trunks gathers ki into each of his hands and forms it into a large ball, pulls it back and launch it forward. In Dragon Ball SF and Dragon Ball GF, as a Super Saiyan 2, he is able to perform a Super Buster Cannon. As a Super Saiyan 4, Trunks is able to perform a stronger version of the Buster Cannon known as a 10X Buster Cannon. Burning Storm: A hand fired energy attack used by Trunks and Future Trunks. God Breaker: A yellow energy wave used by Trunks during the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT to attack various villains. Explosive Wave: A burst of energy emitted from the entire body. Super Explosive Wave: A much stronger burst of energy emitted from the entire body capable of causing massive damage around the user Burning Attack: An energy attack used after performing rapid hand movements. Like his future counterpart, Trunks is also able to perform the attack. As a Super Saiyan 4, Trunks is able to perform a 10X Burning Attack '''in Dragon Ball SF and Dragon Ball GF. '''Finish Buster: An energy blast attack used by Trunks. 'Transformations and Power Ups' 'Super Saiyan' Trunks became a Super Saiyan at a very young age. It was first displayed during his training with Vegeta to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball Z. 'Super Saiyan 2' Trunks reached this form of Super Saiyan while training to compete in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament in Dragon Ball SF. It greatly increases his strength and power past his previous limitations. 'Super Saiyan 3' Like most of the other Saiyan Hybrids, Trunks eventually manages to reach Super Saiyan 3 while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in order to help defeat the Androids in Dragon Ball SF. 'Golden Great Ape' Later revealed in Dragon Ball SF, at Bulma's request, Trunks' tail was removed at birth due to her fear of witnessing Goku's transformation into a Great Ape in her younger days. During the Ark Saga, Old Kai regrows his tail and Trunks manages to transform into a Great Ape. Due to already being a Super Saiyan, Trunks is able to transform into a Golden Great Great Ape much like Goku and his father Vegeta. 'Super Saiyan 4' After gaining control over the Golden Great Ape form, Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. First displayed in Dragon Ball SF. His characteristics are completely different than his previous forms, resulting in his hair becoming slightly long and remains purple. The pupils in his eyes turning blue and a red tint appears around his eyes. Red fur covers the upper part of his body including his tail, turning it red. His body emits a fire-like golden aura 'Fusions' 'Gotenks ' Gotenks was formed by Trunks and Goten using the Fusion Dance Technique that was taught to them by Goku and Piccolo during Dragon Ball Z. In Dragon Ball GT, the Fusion is suggested in order to help in the battle against Baby, but Goku suggested that only he alone could defeat Baby and the Fusion never happens. During the battle against Super Android 17 and the Shadow Dragons, Trunks and Goten could have used the Fusion Dance technique but for some reason they never utilize it in battle. However in the battle against King Proton, they fuse into Gotenks in order to help in the battle but to no avail. In Dragon Ball SF, Trunks and Goten begin to use Fusion again during the battle against the Androids created by General Copper. During the battle against Ark, Trunks and Goten are now Super Saiyan 4's and they use Fusion to form Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks. Category:Nikon23 Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Males